


Wearing Matt's Clothes

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: Keith and Matt's Domestic Life [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Matt Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mentioned Adam (Voltron), Mentioned Pidge | Katie Holt, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Sick Keith (Voltron), mentioned forced abortion but it's only one or two lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: Keith is eight weeks along, and paranoid that people can already tell he's pregnant. His solution? Wear Matt's clothes!
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Series: Keith and Matt's Domestic Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Wearing Matt's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I have never been pregnant, so hopefully this isn't completely out of whack. If I get something disasterously wrong, let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!

Something Keith realised pretty quickly after getting pregnant was that all of his clothes were form fitting. Everything. His jeans, his shirts, his jumpers, pyjamas, jackets, hell even his work uniform. The only thing Keith had was an old jumper from his dad that absolutely drowned him, and a hoodie that he stole from Matt back when they first started courting. 

So even though Keith was only eight weeks pregnant, he felt none of his clothes fit properly anymore. He was paranoid that anyone would be able to tell. He still hadn’t told many people yet, and he wanted to enjoy these intimate first few weeks privately. Matt knew, of course, Lance did, although that was a matter of being in the right place at the right time and he was sure Shiro suspected something, as he had been hovering around more frequently. He wasn’t big enough yet to really justify buying an entire new wardrobe either, because he was going to get a hell of a lot bigger, but it was incredibly frustrating. 

Keith only had a few more weeks before his scent changed anyway, so he wanted to make this stage last as long as possible. Omegas scents only changed when they were at the end of their first trimester. It was a biological response to protect both the omega and their pup. Back when a/b/o first developed, alphas often severely injured omegas that were pregnant with other’s pups. Once they reached their second trimester it became more obvious, so their scent changed to let their pack know to keep them safe. Keith shuddered at the thought of someone actively harming him to kill his pup before it was even born.

Keith didn’t want to wear his dad’s old jumper, because it was more of a comfort thing. He saved it for when he was feeling his worst. The old thing had long lost its scent, but it had gotten Keith through those first few foster homes. Still, the fabric was soft and worn from use. It reminded him of snuggling with his dad after a long day at work or crawling into his bed after a thunderstorm had woken him up crying.

His solution: wear Matt’s clothes. Matt may come off as a beanpole, but he was both taller and broader the Keith. And it had the added bonus of smelling like his mate. The hoodie he stole from him all those years ago didn’t really fit him either, since they were both still teenagers back then. 

They were almost the same height when they met, but Matt had had that alpha growth spurt when he was twenty-one. Stupid omega hormone making Keith turn out tiny. Have you seen his family? Every single one of them is over six feet, including his alpha mother. Keith only pushes 5’7.5” on a good day.

Keith got morning sickness at around eight o’clock, which he was surprisingly thankful for. At least he got a decent night’s sleep before he had to deal with it and still had enough time to get ready for work. Matt usually left for work at eight thirty, so sometimes Keith just had to battle it out by himself. It sucked though, not having his alpha to help.

Today, it was bad, worse than it had ever been. Keith was considering the idea that this might just be a regular vomiting bug instead. He woke up at five to puke, his gorgeous and clumsy alpha trying to help him. Then he fell asleep again around six only to wake up at six thirty. Keith never wanted to be so close to their toilet bowl ever again. Keith called in sick once it was clear that this thing wasn’t going away, but Matt couldn’t. Keith tried to be rational, he knew Matt was saving his sick days for the last few months of pregnancy and for after the baby was born, but he could have cried. He blamed the hormones.

After Matt left for work, making sure that Keith had everything he needed and smelling incredibly guilty, Keith crawled back to bed. He felt so heavy and tired, but it was so cold he couldn’t fall asleep. He wanted his alpha so badly. Trembling, he took the few steps to their wardrobe and opened Matt’s side. The waft of his alpha’s scent, like a pine tree forest and new books, instantly made him feel better. He dug through his drawers and hangars for something to wear before settling on the worn Galaxy Garrison hoody he wore yesterday evening. It smelled the most like his mate, and fell all the way to mid-thigh, engulfing him in his scent. It gave him little sweater paws, and if he wasn’t dying of the flu/major morning sickness, he’d appreciate them. They make him feel cosy. 

He was only wearing omega briefs underneath (they’re basically just panties, why couldn’t they just call them that? Oh yeah, they needed to class everything into their genders and secondary sexes. Even though female alphas have bigger dicks than male omegas, they still got to wear panties, ugh), so he dragged their blankets off the bed to bring with him to the couch. Kosmo and Red were curled up in the dog bed in the corner and both perked up when they saw him. Thankfully, they both stayed calm, he didn’t think he could handle their overactive behaviour right now. Maybe once he felt better, he’d bring Kosmo for a nice walk, maybe to the dog park. 

He turned the tv on for some background noise and started making a small nest. Before this, he wouldn’t have considered himself a huge nester, only for the necessary heats and when he was sick, but now he couldn’t stop. Matt had even bought him a weighted donut pillow, larger enough for the diameter to cross their bed so that the nests walls would have more support. The thing was probably ridiculously expensive, one of those items that rich omegas swore by but nobody else could really afford or need. At this stage you could buy an entire nest online with specially made materials and have it delivered to your home. Who in gods name would actually do that was Keith’s main question. Maybe omegas who were disabled? Or had some mental health issues where they couldn’t leave their home? If that was the case, those companies needed to lower their prices, since most of those people weren’t working and therefore could not possibly afford a fully constructed nest like that. 

Keith was pulled out of his pondering by his stomach twisting. He stilled, praying to god that he didn’t vomit again. His stomach lurched and he scrambled out of the nest, making it to their kitchen sink in time. He’d have to tell Matt about that so that he could properly clean it. Ugh. He hung over the edge of the sink for a few second, panting, before the smell started to make him feel worse. He turned on the tap to wash the worst of it away. 

He leaned against the counter to check the time and his messages. 12:13, huh, he must have doze in the nest longer than he thought. His messages popped up

** Sweetheart <3 to Darling :***  
**10:45 Hi baby, hope you’re feeling better. If you need me just call and Ill be there in fifteen minutes.**  
**10:46 oh yeah, theres soup in the fridge if you feel up to eating, I told you this morning but you seemed a bit out of it. Love you :3c :* <3 **

**Pidgiepie to BroKeef  
11:17 Matt won’t shut up about how sick you are. Get better so he’ll stop texting me or whatever. Oh, and Moms probably going to drop by some soup and stuff for you after work. Don’t stab her if she surprises you **

**TheBigGay to TheBabyGay  
11:30 Just had lunch with Matt, your husband didn’t stop talking about you once. Sucks that your sick, get better soon (Adam says hi btw) **

Keith did not remember Matt telling him about the soup at all, so it was a good thing he texted. He shot out some quick (hopefully legible) replies before putting the soup in the microwave. He sat at the breakfast bar while he waited.

He finished off the soup quickly, luckily the nausea had died down. Keith crawled back into his nest for a nap. Between his restless disjointed sleep and his near constant vomiting, he was exhausted. He had brought a glass of water with him to the nest and he forced himself to finish it before he fell back asleep. 

Matt hadn’t heard back from Keith since midday, but he tried not to worry too much. After The Incident, he had really been working on himself. He knew Keith wouldn’t do anything too stupid, especially with his new passenger on board. Hopefully he would have slept the day away. He could really use the rest. Especially once the baby comes. 

Matt opened the door quietly and was greeted by an excited Kosmo. “Hey boy, I’m just going to check on Keith and then I’ll bring you out for your walk okay?” Matt placed his bag down on the kitchen table. 

** **** **

Matt spotted a small nest built into the corner of their couch. Matt wouldn’t deny that he had bought it (with Keith’s approval of course) for this specific purpose. The extended sectional was smaller than he would have liked, but Keith managed to make it work. Since he got pregnant, he had taken to using sheets to cover the nest, making them feel safer, he’d told Matt when he’d questioned it. 

** **** **

Right now, the room was completely silent except for the faint noise of Kosmo walking around the apartment. Keith possibly wasn’t in the nest, and Matt would be none the wiser. He was hesitant to touch, but he knew he just needed to pull one of the sheets back a bit to make sure Keith was okay. 

** **** **

As he pulled back the sheet, soft afternoon sunlight filtered into the nest. Keith was curled up, one hand under his head, the other cradling his stomach. Red was laying over his shoulders and neck, purring into his ear. Matt had to stifle the squeal he felt rising in him. God, his mate is the cutest thing to ever exist. Matt was so lucky to have him. 

** **** **

He reached forwards to check his temperate when he noticed the jumper Keith was wearing. It was one of Matt’s Garrison hoodies from when they were students. Then he noticed Keith’s bare legs. It was a fatal hit. Seeing Keith in his clothes, and only his clothes did funny things to his heart. His inner alpha was pleased, Keith was dowsed in his scent. Nobody could ever doubt that they were mates. And god, Keith just looked so cute. His little hands were cover by the sleeves, making him look so young and innocent. 

** **** **

Matt couldn’t believe that they were going to be parents in less than a year. Was he ready? Having his own little one to look after was a huge responsibly. Matt knew that Keith would be an amazing parent, he was a natural with kids and Matt isn’t just saying that because of his omega status. 

** **** **

Keith shifted in his sleep, knocking Red off his shoulder. He stirred and Matt held his breath. Just when Matt thought he’d fallen back asleep, Keith murmured, “Babe?” 

** **** **

“Hey sweetheart, how ya doing?” he whispered. 

** **** **

Keith opened one gorgeous violet eye, “Better, don’ feel like puking anymore.” 

** **** **

Matt grinned, “Good, I’m glad. I’m going to take Kosmo out for his walk and then I’ll start on dinner. Anything you want?” 

** **** **

Keith shook his head, already falling back asleep. Matt grinned. He knew he’d be leaving his clothes around more often. 

** **** **

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter! 
> 
> [@starlightsight](https://twitter.com/starlightsight)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
